gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Kissed A Girl (canción)
Para el episodio homónimo vea I Kissed a Girl (Episodio) I Kissed a Girl, en español Besé A Una Chica, es una canción presentada en el episodio Pilot. Fue cantada por Tina Cohen-Chang en su audición para entrar al Glee Club. La versión original pertenece a Katy Perry de su álbum One Of The Boys. Esta canción es nuevamente presentada en el episodio I Kissed a Girl cantada por las Chicas de New Directions y The Troubletones, con solos de Rachel y Santana. Esta canción está incluída únicamente en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Deluxe Edition. Contexto de la Canción thumb|[[Tina audicionando con esta canción]] Primera Temporada Tina canta esta canción en el auditorio para audicionar al Glee Club. Es escuchada por el Sr. Schue y él la acepta en el coro. Tercera Temporada thumb|left|141px|Lea & Dianna Cuando el secreto de Santana es revelado, el capitán del equipo de Rugby se le acerca acosandola, diciendo que con alguien como él ella volvería a se "normal", en eso llegan todas las chicas de New Directions y de The Troubletones defendiendola y diciendo que ella ya es normal, e inmediatamente lo echan para así comenzar a cantar la canción en los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde todos los chicos las oyen cantar. Y así demuestra como todas las chicas están a favor y alientan a Santana por haber dicho la verdad y "salir del clóset". Letra (I Kissed A Girl) Santana: This was never the way I planned Rachel: Not my intention Santana: I got so brave, drink in hand Rachel: Lost my discretion Santana: It’s not what, Rachel: I’m used to Santana: Just wanna try you on Rachel: I’m curious for you Rachel y Santana: Caught my attention Chicas: I kissed a girl and I liked it Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Chicas: I kissed a girl just to try it Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it Chicas: It felt so wrong, It felt so right Don’t mean I’m in love tonight, I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it. Rachel: No, I don’t even know your name Santana: It doesn’t matter Rachel:''' Your my experimental game '''Santana: Just human nature Rachel: It’s not what, good girls do Santana: Not how they should behave Rachel: My head gets so confused Santana y Rachel: Hard to obey Chicas: I kissed a girl and I liked it Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Chicas: I kissed a girl just to try it Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it Chicas: It felt so wrong, It felt so right, Don’t mean I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Santana y las Chicas: Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist so touchable Too good to deny it Ain’t no big deal, it’s innocent Chicas: I kissed a girl and I liked it Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Chicas: I kissed a girl just to try it Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it Chicas: It felt so wrong, It felt so right, Don’t mean I’m in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Curiosidad *En una parte donde se encuentran ya en la sala Santana esta con el pelo deszordenado y luego de nuevo esta bien peinada. *Sería la tercera vez en la cual se ocupa el nombre " I Kissed A Girl" para algo que tenga que ver con Glee. La primera en el capítulo "Pilot" que se utiliza como su audición de Tina, la segunda como nombre del mismo episodio de la tercera tenporada en donde cantan esta canción y finalmente esta canción. *Al finalizar la canción, Santana le cuenta a todos que ya le informo a sus padres que es lesviana y que se lo tomaron bien, en ese momento todos en el salón le aplauden. Pero el único que se puso de pie a aplaudirle fue Mike. 'Imágenes' Ikissed.jpeg NDGirlsIKAGS.png NDGirlsIKAGS2.png QuinnTinaIKAGS.png SantanaBrittanyIKAGS.png SantanaRachelIKAGS.png Tumblr_lutpzlJjhb1qhl34to1_500.jpg glee 5dfgsdg.jpg glee_kissedagirl.jpg glee-girl.jpg glee-I-kissed-a-girl-400x300.jpg glee-kissed-a-girl-viral.jpg glee-kiss-full.jpg ikissedagirl.png Picture-17.png 'Videos' thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|I Kissed a Girl - Glee (Performance) [Kissed a Girl - Glee (Performance 1x01 )|thumb|300px|left|I Kissed a Girl - Glee (Performance [1x01)]] thumb|right|300px thumb|right|300 px|Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl subtitulado español Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones del episodio I Kissed A Girl Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos Loperry Categoría:Canciones con nombres de episodios Categoría:Solos